


Just Ask

by SavageDarling



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Just another one shot of a couple that deserves more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: There wouldn't be so much confusion if Vivian would just ask Elle what's going on instead of assuming.





	Just Ask

“I don’t owe you an explanation, Vivian.” After everything they’d gone through the past semester, Elle could not fathom how Vivian could be acting this way. She placed a hand against her hip and stared Vivian down.

Vivian was not backing down this time. “It was just a question, Elle. Besides, I don’t even think I really want to know the answer.” With that said Vivian turned and strode off, head down. 

Elle’s mouth fell open in surprise. What in the world was that supposed to mean? She pushed her curls behind her shoulder and jogged after Vivian. Some people on campus glanced her way, but she didn’t have the time to care about them.

When Vivian noticed Elle jogging behind her she sped up. Elle let out an exasperated sigh and called out, “Vivian will you just hold up?” When Vivian started to go faster Elle stopped and practically shouted, “Vivian Kensington you stop right now!”

Her voice caught a bit as it went up at the end of her sentence. Vivian stopped dead in her tracks. Elle sat down on the bench next to her, underneath the large oak tree. She patted the seat next to her and smiled at Vivian, raising her eyebrow. 

Vivian rolled her eyes but made her way over to sit next to Elle anyway. “You beckoned your highness,” Vivian muttered.

Elle cut her eyes as Vivian finally looked up at her. “What is your problem Viv?” Elle threw up her hands in defeat as Vivian blinked at her.

Vivian straightened up a bit as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. “I wish you just had the nerve to tell me you were dating Emmett. That way I didn’t make such a fool of myself.”

Elle turned her head and raised her eyebrows. She smiled then, slowly but surely and all teeth. Vivian looked taken aback by this. “I’m not dating Emmett, Viv. I would have told you if I was. And you haven’t made a fool of yourself. At least, not with me.”

Elle reached out and tucked Vivian’s hair behind her ear, silver bracelet brushing against Vivian’s cheek. “I haven’t?” Vivian whispered. 

“You haven’t,” Elle said reassuringly. 

Vivian’s eyebrows knit together and she asked, “Well then what have we been doing these past couple weeks.”

Elle laughed at that, hand still against Vivian’s cheek. “I was waiting on you silly. You were engaged to Warner not three weeks ago. I thought it was the respectable thing to do.” 

Vivian smiled then and chewed at her lip. “I’m all for respect Elle, but maybe it’s past that.”

With that said, Elle didn’t hesitate to let her bag drop to the ground as she placed her hands on either side of Vivian’s face and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Vivian placed her hands over Elle’s and smiled into the kiss. It was too much teeth and not enough tongue but it was still amazing and Elle could not stop smiling. As she pulled back to make sure Vivian was all right she took a second to look around and see that people were staring, oh were people staring.

Suddenly, and without warning, Enid appeared out of nowhere and clapped Elle on the back. “Didn’t know you had it in you blondie.” 

“I told you not to underestimate me,” Elle replied smiling. Enid left, shaking her head and after the shock wore off everyone kept walking. 

Elle turned back to Vivian who was still breathing heavily, eyes glazed over. “Did you want to do that again?” Elle asked, raising one eyebrow in question.

“I think,” Vivian started, “That if you kiss me like that again it better be in a bedroom or we will definitely be arrested for public indecency.”

Elle laughed, and Vivian shook her head. Elle dropped her hands and Vivian's to her lap and intertwined their fingers. “Go out with me,” Elle breathed out, smile faltering.

Vivian gave her an inquisitive look before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to pink lips. “I don’t know if I’ve thrown enough hints out, but you shouldn’t be scared. I’ve already said yes a thousand times in my head.” 

Elle jumped up then, face beaming, and pulled Vivian with her. They both started laughing as Elle pulled her into a hug, placing kisses against the nape of her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Always happy to receive comments and requests. I know this isn't a big fandom but I love this ship so much so oh fucking well. They are going to get triple digit fics one day.


End file.
